Code and keypunch from abstracts on cancer cases diagnosed in Papua, New Guinea, from 1958 onward, and in New Caledonia, New Hebrides, American Samoa, Western Samoa, and French Polynesia, beginning in 1978. Expand reporting of cancer cases to include Guam and the Trust Territories and improve the reporting and begin processing the data from Fiji. Submit a tape containing these data to NCI for analysis.